


Stealing Puppies

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Doggos - Freeform, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Puppies, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Spacing issues have been fixed, small edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Creative Writing dialogue prompt:"I had a thought.""Oh no.""I swear it's a good one this time!"No puppies were stolen in the making of this fic





	Stealing Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> My phone is being strange and the tags might be acting weird  
> Edit, January 2018: Tag and spacing issues have been fixed

“I had a thought.”  
  
“Oh no.”  
  
“I swear it’s a good one this time!”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“What if, hear me out, we stole some puppies and gave them to Verge?”  
  
“Pat, that’s illegal.”  
  
“I’ve done it before.“  
  
“Stolen puppies and give them to Verge?”  
  
“No. Last time I stole a puppy, I gave him to Roe.”  
  
“Wait, that’s where he got that dog?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Pat, you don’t actually steal puppies, right?”  
  
“…No…”  
  
“What do you do?”  
  
“I buy them and steal them away from the shelter and give them to people! Honestly Logan, I thought you knew me better than that.”  
  
“…Pat, you worry me with your phrasings.”  
  
“So are we going to go now or not?”  
  
“Pat, you can drive yourself to the shelter.”  
  
“Yes, but I want them to be perfect for Verge! You gotta help me, Logan. You gotta. Also, I don’t have a car.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll find my keys.”  
  
“Oh, thank you so much, Logan!”  
  
“You’re welcome, Pat.”  
  
“Now, which kind do you think he’ll prefer: golden retriever or black lab?”


End file.
